


Femboy Kenma

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Kuroo walks in on Kenma crossdressing and can't hold himself back
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 53





	Femboy Kenma

Top Kuroo

Bottom Kenma

\------------------------------------------

Kenma slipped on his skirt and stood in front of his mirror and stared at his outfit. 

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Kenma thought to himself. 'At least I'm getting a new game out of this."

Kenma was wearing a cute white tube top, a strawberry pink skirt, along with white thigh high socks, a set of white fluffy ears and tail, and a black leather choker with a bell in the middle.

He took another quick look at himself in the mirror before sighing and walking out of the bathroom.

"Kenma you look so cute.~" Kuroo said as he leaned off the edge of Kenma's bed to grab ahold of Kenma's waist and pull him closer.

"Stupid rooster." Kenma whispered as Kuroo placed him onto his lap. Kuroo laughed and buried his face into Kuroo's neck and started sucking on the milky skin.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and let out a quiet moan as he felt Kuroo lick the side of his neck.

"Kitten stop moving so much." Kuroo said as he pulled Kenma closer to him. Before he sucked down onto Kenma's skin earning a mewl from the younger boy.

Kuroo slipped his hands under Kenma's strawberry pink skirt and played with the seam of Kenma's laced panties before he made his way up to the back of Kenma's shirt and took it off. Kuroo took Kenma's nipples into his hands and started playing with the pink buds before latching his mouth onto one while he pinched the other one and repeated the process causing Kenma to moan out and buck his hips back as he placed his head into Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo removed his lips from Kenma's nipple with a pop and pulled Kenma's head back up. He pulled Kenma's closer to him and connected their lips together into a deep kiss. Kuroo slipped his tongue into Kenma's mouth and moved his hands down to play with the fluffy white tail attached to Kenma's skirt.

"Mngh Kuro stop teasing me.~" Kenma moaned as he pulled away from Kuroo's lips.

"Sorry Kitten.~" Kuroo whispered into Kenma's ear before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"Don't need it." Kenma said pushing the bottle out of Kuroo's hands and onto the floor. Kenma raised an eyebrow as he grinned at Kenma. He moved his other hand back down to Kenma's bottom and moved the laced panties to the side before he slipped a finger inside Kenma's stretched hole. Kuroo quickly slipped in his other two fingers before he teased Kenma's hole. He slowly thrusted in and out brushing over Kenma's prostate a few times earning low mewls from Kenma. After a few more thrusts Kuroo removed his fingers and unzipped his pants before he picked Kenma up and laid him down on the bed. Kuroo lined himself up with Kenma's hole and thrusted inside. Kenma let out a loud moan and placed his hand over his mouth as he clenched his eyes shut.

Kuroo leaned down and pulled Kenma's arm away from his mouth and kissed him as he thrusted inside of Kenma's tight hole once again. 

"Don't quiet yourself Kitten I wanna hear you moan." Kuroo said as he pulled away from Kenma's lips and thrusted inside of him once more. Kenma arched his back as Kuroo thrusted over his prostate once again and begin playing with his nipple.

Tears formed in Kenma's eyes as Kuroo thrusted inside of him once more and grabbed onto his waist before pounding into him.

"Kuro I'm gonna cum." Kenma mewled as he grabbed onto the bedsheets and clenched his eyes shut.

"Cum for me kitten.~"Kuroo whispered as he started pounding in Kenma even faster then before. Kenma soon came onto his chest letting a loud moan escape from his mouth as he screamed Kuroo's name and tightened his grasp on the bedsheets. Kenma clenched around Kuroo's dick causing Kuroo's thrusts to become sloppier before he came inside Kenma with a loud groan.

"You look so pretty kitten.~" Kuroo said as he pushed a strand of Kenma's hair behind his head and kissed the pudding haired boys cheek. Kenma bit the side of Kuroo's face before pushing him off of him and falling asleep.


End file.
